Stutter
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: Harry introduces his new friends to a song. Dancing, laughing, and hilarity ensue. Is a Sudden Happiness-verse but can be read as a stand-alone.


**Yo, minna! I know that I should be working on ****Sudden Happiness****, but the next chapter of that is almost done so expect it sometime this February. Now, because of my current obsession with the band "Marianas Trench" (I know, I'm late as hell) I have decided to make a little ****Sudden Happiness**** excerpt as a songfic to one of my favorite songs by them. The song is "Stutter" and it just makes me want to get up on top of my cafeteria table and dance. This is going to frustrate all of you ****Sudden Happines**** fans—or maybe not—but this is a little fic that happens two years in the future from the current point in ****Sudden Happiness****. So, enjoy and chapter 6 of SH will be coming soon.**

**Summary: Harry introduces his new friends to a song. Dancing, laughing, and hilarity ensue. Is a Sudden Happiness-verse but can be read as a stand-alone.**

**Stutter**

A knocked sounded at the front door to the Sawada house. This was nothing new to the residents of the house; there was always someone coming over or, in some cases, moving in. Tsuna ran to answer it, opening it wide and beaming when he saw his emerald-eyed "brother" standing there with a smile on his face. The raven was holding an iPod in one hand and two speakers in the other.

"Harry, you made it," said the brunet. "We're all in the living room."

"All of you?" asked the raven-haired boy, stepping and sliding off his shoes as Tsuna closed the door. "Even the little ones?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Harry giggled. "I have a song I want to share with you guys." He looked down and blushed a bit. "If you don't mind, that is."

Tsuna placed a hand on the raven's shoulder and led him into the house. "You know that we don't mind, Harry." They stepped into the living room and Harry carefully set his things down on the table before turning to greet everyone. Almost immediately, he was glomped by both his "younger brother" Lambo and his best friend Ryohei. Three years ago, he might have frozen, then tried to get away as fast as possible. If there was one thing he had learned by being apart of the Vongola Famiglia, it was that they had a thing for physical contact. There wasn't a day that went by that he was not glomped, hugged, lifted up, laid on, patted on the head, clapped on the back or shoulder, grabbed by the hand, bowled over, or (in Takeshi's case) kissed. Harry laughed and patted both of the overexcited boys on the head. 7-year-old Lambo sat up in his lap.

"Harry-nii was gone forever! Lambo-san had to deal with Dame-Tsuna and meanie Aho-Dera."

"You shouldn't call them that," Harry chided him softly. "It's not nice. And I was just here yesterday, Lambo."

"It was forever," the cow-child insisted, holding tight to the raven-haired teen's waist.

Harry chuckled. "Well, today will be fun," he said, returning the hug.

Ryohei lifted both of them in the air and swung them about. "HARRY, YOU WERE EXTREMELY GONE FOREVER!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Tsuna facepalm and he giggled.

"I'm sorry, Ryohei. I'll try to stay longer this time. Can you put us down?"

The older white-haired teen pouted but set them down anyway. Before Harry could regain his balance, he was grabbed by the arms and pulled toward a taller silveret. He smiled up at his self-proclaimed older brother.

"Was your walk here okay? Did anyone bother you?"

"I'm fine, Hayato-aniki. Just a bit hot is all. It is the summer time."

"Hot?" Hayato looked up at Ryohei calculatingly. "Then I'll blow up the sun." (**A/N: Get it? Get it?) **

Tsuna came up next to Hayato and put a hand on his arm. "Gokudera-kun, no fighting. It's not Onii-san's fault."

"Ahahaha! That's right!" Harry laughed as he was pulled out of Hayato's arms and into a pair of longer ones. "Harry just needs to cool off. It'd be better if it were raining; then he wouldn't be hot."

Hayato growled and almost lunged at the tallest teen. "Damn you, yakyuu-baka! That was a stupid pun."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Gokudera-kun, yours was just as bad," he deadpanned.

Harry looked up at the grinning face of his boyfriend. "Takeshi, you shouldn't tease him."

Takeshi laughed and set his chin on top of the shorter raven's hair. "But it's fun!"

Tsuna was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Harry, Reborn the girls, I-pin, and Fuuta-kun are in the kitchen with Mama and Bianchi. Do you want them to hear it, too?"

"Definitely. I think everyone will have fun with it." Tsuna nodded and went to fetch the rest of their friends.

"It?" asked Takeshi while Hayato looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry smiled. "I found a new song that I hoped everyone would like. It's by an American band that Rune introduced me to. It's really good. It makes you want to get up and dance."

"Then we'll listen to this extreme song," said Ryohei.

"Yup," exclaimed Takeshi. "I'm curious."

"Lambo-san will hear it, too!"

Tsuna came back into the living room with Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Fuuta in tow, all of whom rushed over to hug Harry when they saw him. Giggling, the raven went to hook his iPod to the speakers.

"It's okay if you don't like it," he told them while he searched his list for the song. "It's just something I thought would be fun to dance to."

Kyoko clapped. "If Harry-kun will dance to it, it has to be amazing!"

"Definitely," agreed Haru excitedly.

Harry blushed. "It's actually made to seem like a song from the American 1950's so it may seem old school. The band did it that way on purpose, though." He stepped back as the song started to play.

_I know_

_I never make this easy_

_It's easier to disappear_

_You said_

_Give me something that I can go on_

_Together, yeah_

_Anywhere but here_

Harry body automatically started moving and he grabbed Takeshi's hand, bringing him to dance along with him. The taller teen laughed and went along with it.

_Sing it back_

_Ohh, ohh_

_Oh, oh, oh ,oh_

_Yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh oh_

Harry grinned up at his partner, then completely stunned him by speeding up.

_And I'm begging you_

_Bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand _

_Leaving you alone tonight_

_It's too late to go_

_Already taken me forever_

_Just to try, you know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready _

_And four to go_

_For the life of me_

_I don't know why it _

_Took me so long to see_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Did, did, di-di-di-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_d-di-d-di-d-di-d-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Did, did, di-di-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_d-di-d-di-d-di-d-did I_

Spinning away from Takeshi and pushing him toward Haru, Harry grabbed Lambo's hand.

_Sunshine_

_Blinds you if you stare, but_

_Now I _

_See crystal (crystal) clear_

_So here I am_

_You can take or leave me_

_But I won't ever_

_Be anywhere but here_

Kyoko laughed and grabbed a hold of Tsuna while Fuuta happily led I-pin around in dizzying circles. Hayato and Ryohei pouted a bit before Takeshi spun Haru into Hayato's arms.

_Sing it back_

_Ohh, ohh (yeah)_

_Oh, oh, oh ,oh_

_Sing it back to me_

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh oh_

_And I'm begging you_

_Bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand _

_Leaving you alone tonight_

_It's too late to go_

_Already taken me forever_

_Just to try, you know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready _

_And four to go_

_For the life of me_

_I don't know why it _

_Took me so long to see_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Did, did, di-di-di-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_d-di-d-di-d-di-d-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Did, did, di-di-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_d-di-d-di-d-di-d-did I_

Lambo jumped away to join I-pin and Fuuta's circle and Harry offered his hand to Ryohei. The boxer took it enthusiastically and started spinning him around.

_Oh, na, na, na_

_Stutter_

_Oh, na, na, na_

_Did I?_

_Oh, na, na, na , na, na(Yeah)_

_Oh, na, na, na,_

_Di-di-di-did I?_

_Oh, na, na, na,_

_Di-di-di-did I?_

_Oh, na, na, na_

_Di-di-di-di_

_Di-di-di-di_

_Di-di-di-di_

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

Harry and Haru twirled into each other, giggling and swinging spastically. They switched partners and Hayato clasped hands with him and laughed, happy to finally be able to dance with his brother.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Have you been singing?_

_Oh, oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Yeah!_

Tsuna let Kyoko get swept into dancing by Yamamoto while he accidentally pulled Harry away from Hayato. Ryohei laughed at the bewildered silveret and Haru engaged into a dance with Fuuta. Tsuna and Harry twisted each other around, laughing when they became tangle of limbs on the floor. They were helped up by Haru and Fuuta. Fuuta took Harry's hand and started leading him around in circles. Everyone paused for about four beats before kicking it up again to the chorus.

_Bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand _

_Leaving you alone tonight_

_It's too late to go_

_Already taken me forever_

_Just to try, you know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready _

_And four to go_

_For the life of me_

_I don't know why it _

_Took me so long to see_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Did, did, di-di-di-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_d-di-d-di-d-di-d-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_Did, did, di-di-did I_

_Stutter, stutter, stutter_

_d-di-d-di-d-di-d-did I_

Almost as soon as the song ended, Tsuna tripped over Haru's foot and accidently pulled her down to the floor with him. Lambo and I-pin came twirling over and fell right on top of the two, tripping Takeshi and Kyoko in the process. Fuuta and Harry spun right into the dog pile and as they fell, both Hayato and Ryohei tried to reach for them, lost their balance, and landed right on top of the whole thing. At first, there were many yells of pain and discomfort. Then, Harry started to laugh. His voice carried from under the others. Takeshi tried to hold it back, but he couldn't help but let it out. Pretty soon, they were all cracking up and crawling out from under each other. Harry reached for his iPod and paused the song. He laid back to catch his breath and ran a hand though his hair. At some point it had come loose from its ponytail. His friends laid on different parts of the floor, all of them breathing heavily but smiling brightly.

From the doorway of the kitchen, they heard clapping and everyone, save for Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta, turned red. Mama and Bianchi were watching them, clapping and laughing while Reborn wolf-whistled.

"Encore, encore," Mama shouted.

Takeshi looked up at Harry and grinned. "What do you say, Ry?"

"Do you guys want to do it again?" he asked them.

Despite their breathlessness, everyone jumped up and shouted "Yes!" again.

The raven stood up and laughed. "Okay, guys! Here we go again!" He hit the replay button.

**HUZZAH! HUZZAH! I did it! Didja like it? Didja? "Stutter" is an awesome song and I really recommend it to you guys. I also recommend any Marianas Trench song (definitely "Stutter", "Cross My Heart", "Celebrity Status", and "Desperate Measures") to you if you're interested. They're an awesome band. I picked "Stutter" because it's a fun song and the title just made me laugh because it reminded me of my current SH Harry. So, this little ficlet is, as I said earlier, for you ****Sudden Happiness**** fans and I hope you liked it. I hope that you guys like this and my other song fic ****Slythnidor: This is War. ****If you haven't read that, then I'd love it if you did and left a review because, at the moment, there's only two. Look out for ****Sudden Happiness**** chapter six, coming to a Story Alert near you this February. **


End file.
